Ga Eul'S Heart Diaries
by siwonniesm
Summary: Ga Eul, Siwon, Kyuhyun and Her Secret. Because Love is never be easy!


**GA EUL'S HEART DIARIES**

 **WONKYU**

 **Ga Eul (OC), KrisHo, Super Junior's Members and others**

 **"** ** _It's all about Siwon, Kyuhyun and Ga Eul's heart.."_**

 **.  
.**

Siwon mengetukkan jarinya dimeja, dia sudah duduk di kafe ini hampir satu jam. Dan wanita itu belum juga muncul, sangat menjengkelkan. Jika bukan karena hampir satu bulan Siwon tidak melihat wajah sahabat terkasihnya itu, Siwon sudah pasti akan memilih untuk pulang. Dan lihatlah sekarang, wanita itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Suara yg begitu familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Siwon mendongak lalu tersenyum lebar saat menemukan Ga Eul berdiri didepan mejanya. Siwon berdiri bermaksud memeluknya namun Ga Eul dengan lincah menghindari pelukan itu dengan duduk di bangku yang berada dihadapan Siwon. Siwon merengut lalu ikut duduk.

"Kau selalu menghindar jika akan aku peluk." Sungut Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau orang memotret itu dan mengeluarkan skandal jika kau ketahuan mengencani seorang gadis di sebuah kafe." Ga Eul membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya, dan menarik posisi syalnya hingga menutupi hidungnya.

Siwon mengeryitkan keningnya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan Ga Eul lebih terlihat seperti seorang selebriti dengan kaca mata hitam dan syal itu. Malah Siwon yang notabene _the real public figure_ disini, hanya menggunakan celana _training_ dan _hoodie_ -nya. Dan apa yang wanita itu lakukan dengan dandanannya, hampir semua orang di kafe ini mengenalnya, kecuali beberapa pengunjung. benar-benar penyamaran yang sia-sia.

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Kau terlambat datang, meskipun jelas-jelas kafe ini adalah milikmu. Dan sekarang kau ketakutan ada wartawan yang memotret kita dan memampangkannya di dunia maya besok pagi, padahal sangat jelas dan tidak diragukan lagi jika tempat ini adalah milikmu. _Pabo_." Siwon mengacak rambut bergelombang milik Ga Eul, Siwon tetap melakukannya walaupun wanita mungil itu menghindar.

Siwon tertawa renyah sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah sahabatnya itu. Ga Eul menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya sambil mendelik kearah Siwon. Jika saja pria ini bukan sahabat dan salah satu orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, Ga Eul mungkin sudah melemparkannya keluar kafenya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Yaaa.. Han Ga Eul, kau benar-benar… Wah! Lihatlah dirimu, kau bahkan terlihat lebih seperti super star daripada aku. Kau banyak berubah walaupun hanya kutinggalkan satu bulan." Siwon menopang dagunya sambil menatap kearah Ga Eul yang tengah sibuk menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ga Eul tergagap, spontan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon menahan tawanya dan memasang wajah serius. Dengan mata yang terus menatap Ga Eul, Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Ga Eul. Ga Eul menahan nafasnya saat merasa posisinya mulai terpojok. Bahkan matanya pun tak dapat berpindah kearah lain selain mata Siwon. Rasanya masih sama, Ga Eul tidak ingin terperangkap dalam keadaan dan perasaan yang sangat dihindarinya. Tapi kenapa Siwon selalu saja membuatnya sulit untuk menghindar. Tanpa sadar wanita itu memejamkan matanya, saat deru nafas Siwon semakin membuatnya gila dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menurunkan jatah oksigen begitu minim untuk Ga Eul hari ini?

"Kau…. Kau jadi lebih pemarah dan gendut!" Siwon berbisik sebelum dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ga Eul membelalakkan matanya, semua hal yang dirasakannya tadi seketika menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Ga Eul benci kata ' _gendut_ ', nafas Ga Eul mulai memburu karena menahan rasa kesal dan jengkelnya pada Choi Siwon, si brengsek itu.

"Yaaaah! _You are such a jerk_ , Siwon. Yaaaaaa! Berhenti tertawa." Ga Eul berteriak sambil memukul bahu Siwon dengan _handbag_ yang dibawanya sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Aww.. Ga Eul- _ah_ , sakit! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Siwon setengah berteriak.

"Iya, aku ingin membunuhmu. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat membenci kata-katamu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa bertahan bersahabat denganmu selama lima belas tahun terakhir ini." Ga Eul mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

" _I know_. Maafkan aku. Euhm?"

"Permintaan maafmu akan kuterima jika kau mau meminta Kyu untuk menandatangani Albumnya yang baru saja aku beli ini." Ga Eul mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memasang wajah memelas terbaik miliknya.

Siwon mengambil album yang disodorkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Memandang tidak percaya kearah Ga Eul. Wanita ini bukan tipe wanita yang terlalu mempedulikan dunia yang Siwon geluti. Bahkan Ga Eul tidak pernah meminta Siwon menandatangi Album-Album yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Super Junior. Dan sekarang, album Kyuhyun muncul dihadapannya. Bukankah aneh? Siwon menatap album Kyuhyun lalu wajah memelas Ga Eul, dan pria itupun memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan yang penuh curiga.

"Kau….. kau tidak sedang jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun, kan?" Mendengar penuturan Siwon, Ga Eul menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras dan sukses membuat wanita itu meringis.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila sekarang. Apa karena aku membeli Album milik kekasihmu dan itu berarti aku jatuh hati padanya?" Ga Eul menjawab ucapan Siwon sambil mengelus keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. Siwon hanya bersikap hati-hati, jika prasangkanya benar maka Siwon harus segera menindaklanjuti perasaan terlarang sahabat itu. Siwon harus tidak boleh membenci Ga Eul, tapi sebaliknya, Siwon akan membantu Ga Eul untuk melupakan dan memusnahkan perasaan terlarang Ga Eul pada Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafas lega.

"Kau bisa meminta Kyuhyun menandatanganinya sendiri. Aku harus ke Taiwan besok. Aku harus menghadiri _premiere_ film terbaru Eddie" Siwon memberikan alasan kepergiannya ke Taiwan tanpa peduli Ga Eul ingin tahu atau tidak.

" Baik. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Sungut Ga Eul sambil mengambil paksa Album yang ada didalam genggaman Siwon.

Siwon mendengus pelan. Kenapa pertemuan mereka yang sangat jarang tidak pernah berakhir dengan tenang dan dipenuhi percakapan yang serius mengenai kehidupan satu sama lain. Orang-orang mengenal Siwon sebagai pribadi yang tertutup, maka jika mereka bertemu Ga Eul maka mereka akan beranggapan bahwa Siwon adalah tipe yang cukup terbuka. Ga Eul tertutup, bahkan soal percintaannya sekalipun. Siwon tidak pernah mendengar Ga Eul menceritakan tentang sosok pria yang membuat sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta atau sosok pria yang terlibat sebuah hubungan dengannya. Terakhir Siwon mendengar Ga Eul mengeluh tentang makhluk mars itu saat mereka masih di _junior high school_ , karena anak laki-laki itu dengan sok beraninya mengelus puncak kepala Ga Eul. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana nasib anak itu. Karena yang Siwon tahu, seminggu setelah kejadian itu, anak laki-laki itu pindah sekolah ke luar negeri.

"Dasar kau! Penampilan luarmu saja yang terlihat feminim, anggun dan elegan, tapi kepribadianmu tetap saja satu level diatas _gangster_. Tsk tsk tsk! Pantas saja semua pria berlari kabur dan belum sempat mengenalmu lebih jauh." Siwon menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Ga Eul memukul kepala Siwon dengan Album Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar masih digenggamnya.

" _You talk too much!_ Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku bisa menangani masalahku sendiri. Pergi sana! Atau perlu aku tendang pantatmu dari sini?"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi sekarang? Aku tidak punya pekerjaan. Aku adalah salah satu pengangguran yang menjadi beban negara kita saat ini. Jadi tolong beri aku satu gelas _iced americano_. Please." Siwon memberikan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya pada Ga Eul yang langsung memasang wajah muak.

"Hentikan ekspresi menjijikkan itu dari wajahmu. Benar-benar tidak cocok! Aku lebih menyukai jika Kyuhyun yang melakukannya." Ga Eul tertawa saat wajah Siwon langsung tertekuk setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih menyukai Kyuhyun daripada aku?" Tanya Siwon memandang kearah Ga Eul dengan wajah sendu dan nada bicara yang serius.

Tawa Ga Eul langsung berhenti dan menatap kosong kearah Siwon yang sedang menanti jawaban darinya. Ga Eul menepuk keningnya, lalu lebih memilih meninggalkan Siwon untuk mengambil minuman yang tadi Siwon minta.

" _You are hopeless. Hopeless._ " Gumam Ga Eul sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Siwon dan cemburu kekanakannya.

 **.**  
 **.**

Ga Eul melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu wanita itu langsung menuju kamar mandi. Dia harus berendam air hangat untuk mengendurkan semua urat dan ototnya yang terasa mengencang. Ga Eul terlalu banyak berteriak menghadapi Siwon yang selalu saja menguji kesabarannya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ga Eul harus meladeni dua kakak beradik dari keluarga Choi yang tidak jauh berbeda tingkah anehnya. Jiwon menyusul Siwon dari galeri seni yang sedang melaksanakan sebuah pameran. Letaknya ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari kafe milik Ga Eul. Jadilah mereka bertiga mengobrol berjam-jam setelah pindah ke dalam kantor Ga Eul karena kafe mulai ramai oleh pengunjung.

Ga Eul menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan handuk kecil melilit diatas kepalanya. Ga Eul meraba isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan Album milik Kyuhyun. Senyum muncul di bibir Ga Eul saat mengingat ekspresi kaget Siwon. Tentu saja pria itu akan kaget. Yang Siwon tahu Ga Eul tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan industri musik korea dan yang Siwon tahu Ga Eul tidak pernah membeli album Super Junior sepanjang karirnya di dunia hiburan Korea. Ga Eul tersenyum masam.

Siwon tidak perlu tahu rahasia terdalam Ga Eul. Ga Eul bangun dan berjalan kearah ruang _wardrobe_ miliknya. Wanita itu berhenti diujung ruangan yang ada sebuah lemari besar. Dengan hati-hati Ga Eul membukanya. Ada beberapa kotak besar disana. Satu kotak berisi Album Super Junior dan DVD asli drama-drama dan juga film yang dibintangi oleh sahabatnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Ga Eul meletakkan Album milik Kyuhyun kedalam boks khusus untuk Album Super Junior. Setelah menghela nafas pelan Ga Eul keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut ikalnya, Ga Eul mengambil satu lagi rahasia terdalam di hidupnya. Lalu wanita cantik itu berjalan kearah meja kerjanya. Dengan hati-hati diletakkannya sebuh _diary_ berukuran sedang berwarna merah marun. Sahabat terbaik selain Siwon. Dan sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak akan pernah membocorkan rahasianya pada siapapun. Bahwa seorang Han Ga Eul memendam sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk Ga Eul berbagi sebuah rahasia terlarang. Seorang sahabat yang diam-diam menkhianati persahabatan mereka. Ga Eul menghentikan tangannya yang menulis saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Sms dari Kyuhyun.

 ** _From: Dummy's True Love  
_** _ **Maple, apa kau sibuk besok? Temani aku.**_ ** _  
Aku sendirian disini. Siwon besok akan menemui selingkuhannya.  
_** _ **Kita bisa melanjutkan episode The Vampire Diaries.**_ ** _  
Aku yakin kau sudah merindukan Damon Salvatore._**

"Tch! Mereka sama saja. Sama-sama merepotkan." Ga Eul mendengus tapi bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak melengkung keatas setelah membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun.

Ga Eul menutup _diary_ miliknya dan membalas pesan Kyuhyun. Perasaan Ga Eul yang tadinya tidak karuan telas diselamatkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ga Eul sudah bisa dengan mudah berdamai dengan itu semua. Karena Ga Eul tidak pernah memiliki maksud untuk berada ditengah hunungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Ga Eul menyukai Kyuhyun. Dan Ga Eul tahu dengan persis bagaimana Siwon bahagia bersama Kyuhyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena Ga Eul yakin Siwon memang cinta pertamanya tapi Siwon bukanlah cinta terakhirnya. Jadi, apa yang harus Ga Eul takutkan? Dia tetap memiliki sahabat seperti Siwon, bahkan dia memiliki lebih dari itu. Dia memiliki lebih dari sepuluh orang sahabat. Super Junior. Dan Kyuhyun ada disana. _Dummy's true love. Choi Siwon is the luckiest dummy in the earth._ Dan di luar sana, Tuhan telah mempersiapkan seorang pria yang lebih sempurna dari Choi Siwon untuk Ga Eul. Karena pria itu harus lebih pintar dari sahabatnya itu.

 **.**  
 **.**

 ** _From: Sweet Maple  
Baiklah. Siwon berselingkuh?  
_** _ **Kau benar2 harus mengikatnya diranjangmu agar dia tidak macam2.**_ ** _  
_** _ **Kkkk. Aku menerima tawaranmu karena aku memang sangat merindukan Damon Salvatore**_ ** _3_**

"Dia membalasnya?" Tanya Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan mencuri kecupan dipipi kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi _baby_ , kenapa kau memanggil Ga Eul dengan sebutan _maple_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Siwon. Kyuhyun melemparkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Siwon, membuat Siwon kembali terbaring diatas ranjang dengan Kyuhyun diatas dadanya. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sambil mengelus dada telanjang Siwon yang bergesekan dengan dada telanjangnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Atau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat untuk tubuh kita sekali lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menatap Siwon dengan wajah _innocent_ -nya(?).

Siwon menyeringai. _Maple_? Atau daun pisang pun Siwon tidak penasaran tentang alasan Kyuhyun memanggil Ga Eul dengan panggilan itu.

" _Someone is needy_."

Siwon langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam pergulatan yang melibatkan gairah. Kyuhyun juga telah tenggelam dalam belaian bibir dan pergulatan lidah Siwon yang membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun membutuhkan Siwon. Sekarang!

 **.**  
 **.**

 **Greatest Love For WonKyu!**


End file.
